college love
by kickgeek
Summary: kim is going to college. will she falls for jack and will she survive donna tobin. to know how kim gonna do it on college you read this story. really bad summary but still hope you gonna read it!


**Oke this is a new story I really hope you like it and sorry if I sepelled something wrong**

~to college~

"I'm gonna miss you mom." I gave my mother a last hug. I was always good to keep in my tears back, but this time they streamed for the first time down my cheeks . "I'm going miss you too honey" "The plane to seaford leaves in five minuts." I give my mother just one last hug and then I walk to the plane. I sat in the plane and lookd out of my window to see the plane taking off.

I'm Kim Ann Crawford. I'm seventien years old. I loven karate and I'm a black belt. I also can sing a little. And believe me I never and, really never had a boyfriend. Every girl says I'm the most beautiful girl there but, i think that I'm the most ugly of all. But the real reason that i never had a boyfriend is that I never loved somebody. By the way I come out Tennessee. It's beautiful there and i just love it. Now I go to seaford for my college years. Wish me luck!

-at the college-

I walked into the school and looked around. The school is huge! Everywhere you walk you see: lockers, classrooms, people kissing, talking and laughing. At the end of the hallway is princbels's office. I went in, and I immediately got a letter in my hands. I opened it, and everything for my new school was in. I decided to go outside, but I opened the door and I immediately bumped into a wall. I looked up and saw that it wasen't a wall but a boy. "Sorry i din't see you." "The next ti..." He looked at me and stopped talking. "Well hello who are you." hey asked me whit a really sexy voice. I looked one's again good at him he looked... hot. "I-I'm Kim, Kim Crawford." "Well hello kim, I'm Jack I think that you will see a lot more of me." I give me a hand, I took him and he pulled me up. "thanks ans sorry again for..." "it's okay so what do you like the most here?" he asked. "i don't no i think the music program." I anwserd. "well I know what i like the most." he waited a secend and said then: "you." I blushed, I always blush when i get a compliment. i stared into his eyes, there where beautiful. i get lost in his eyes. i din't knew it, but he get closer and closer and closer. "jack!" I get out of my dream and saw his lips almost on mine. he walked away, then he turns around. "see you tonight at the party" he smiled and winked. i smiled back and blushed a little then i waved and we both turnd around. i don't know no guy came ever that close to me and i was mad, not mad that he was so close but that he wasen't closer. wow i never but really never had that whit a guy. always if a guy touched i flipped him immediatly. oke what is going on whit me. when i came by the rooms for the girls, I looked what my room was and got inside. the room was beautiful. there where two beds ans two warderobes, well i just gonna say from everything wwhere two. i grapt my bag and started unpack. "hello I'n mika and you must be my roommate kim." said a enthusiastic voice behind me. I turnd around and saw a girl. She was really beautiful, she had brown hair and the accent whit wich she spoke. "yeah I'm Kim." "Great to meet you we gonna have so mutch fun. I can't whait for that party tonight." "party? Oh, yeah i totally forgot, I'm not going anyway." "What, o you going even if i have to make you." "Fine, I will go, but I'm not scard of you. I'm just not in the mood for a sence." "why not?" She asked i din't know of i wanna say it but why not. "Well, there was a guy and i felt different normaly guys can't come close to me or touch me but almost kiss me and i was really mad. but not mad becuse he almost kissed me, but becuse he din't." i was to sacard to look at mika but i knew she smiled. "kimmy is in love kimmy is in love kimmy is in love." she sang so hard that even someone who is deaf and lives on the other side of the world it heard. "shut it and don't call me kimmy." "Sure, so kimberly ann crawford who's is the lucky guy?" she asked, i gonna hurt her. "i'm gonna hutrt you, i'm not kidding and it's jack." "jack JACK JACK" she screamd. "yeah jack so what." "his not a guy you wanna fall for he sat also on my old scool." "well what's wrong whit him?" i asked confused he looked really sweet. "well his kinda of a player every girl he dates is aa slut and is crying when they brake up." who this guy is that mean i never saw that he looked so sweet and yeah of course he looked a little like a player, but still he looked like a sweet guy. "let's go ready for the party." i said. i did nothing, but mika took a hour to get ready. "can we fianlly go. o, no we can't you have a pimple!'" i said dramatic. "What no where!" she yelled. I burst into laughter, and she slapt me on my shoulder. "oww that hurts!" i said and did net of it really hurts. 'let's go kimmy." she run away and i run after her. i knew that i already got a friend. today was a good day. we walked into the school and...

**Well this is chapter one. I hope you liked it please review!**


End file.
